villains_wiki_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
William Afton
* William Afton is the main,later secondary antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's series, a bigger bad in FNaF 2, 3, and Sister Location. He has also been known as the Purple Guy, and the Murderer. He is the confirmed killer of 11 children. His story is told through 8-bit-styled minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, a cameo in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 as well as hints through Sister Location. As well as this, William is implied to be the Protagonist of Ultimate Custom Night. William Afton, or the Purple Guy, is a mysterious purple figure in the Five Nights series. First, he is the confirmed killer of 11 children. William is implied have been the orignal owner of Fredbear's Family Diner, along with Henry, however everything soured when, in the TAKE CAKE minigame, he killed Charlotte, Henry's daughter, outside of the restaurant. Willian then used the Spring Bonnie suit to lure 5 children into the Safe Room. As seen in the FFPS minigame Fruity Maze, he began with a girl called Susie, promising her that her dead dog was alive. After this he lured Gabriel, Jeremy, Fritz, and Cassidy, and murdered them, stuffing them into the Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and Golden Freddy suits. After this, the Puppet gave them life, allowing them to possess the animatronics. William appears in a cameo in the fourth game, set in 1983, putting someone in the Spring Bonnie costume in the back room. He is also implied to be the father of the Crying Child, and his Older Brother. William Afton appears in Sister Location, this time actually using his real name. In the opening scene of Sister Location an entrepreneur asked him questions about the new animatronics. He inquired why certain features were added and express their concerns, but William avoided answering the specific features they refer to. He is also the creator of the animatronics and the former owner of the Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental and, by extension, Circus Baby's Pizza World. William had in fact created the animatronics to kill children, but on the day of opening, his daughter, Elizabeth sneaked off, and was killed by Baby. After this, William closed down the restaurant under the pretence of gas leaks, and moved the animatronics into the rental facility. In FFPS, it's implied William gave the Scooper, used to dismatle animatronics, a second function, to inject a substance called Remnant into the animatronics, seemingly able to bind souls to bodies. At some point after setting up the rentals facility, he instructed his son Michael to go to the underground facilities and find his sister. This implies that William Afton is aware of the souls of the children staying behind, and knows his daughter's soul is within Circus Baby. William Afton is heavily implied to be the protanonist of Ultimate Custom Night, having been sent to Hell after the events of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. It was created a personal hell for him by "The One he should not have killed", forcing him to fend off animatronics, before eventually getting killed by them, before the whole scenario would begin all other again, for eternity. A distorted voice, implied to be William's, could be heard in the Old Man Consequences minigame, screaming in rage. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Elementals Category:Remorseful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark side Category:Cops Category:Perverts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cowards Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Youtube Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Protective Villain Category:Sexy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Famous characters Category:In Love Category:Master Manipulator Category:Parents Category:Possessor Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:God Wannabe Category:Serial Killers Category:Big Bads Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Mobox87 Villains Category:Purple Category:Lawful Neutral